The present disclosure relates generally to software applications for managing application resources of on-premises and cloud computing nodes that are used by client applications.
Cloud computing enables applications to execute on any number or arrangement of computer network nodes. Cloud computer systems may include servers, network storage devices, routers, gateways, communication links, software (e.g., applications, operating systems, web services, etc.), and other devices. In a typical cloud computer environment, applications may be executed on virtual machines or appliances, which are isolated guest operating systems installed within a host system and optional preset configuration and structure (e.g., combination of operating system and web server). Virtual machines are typically implemented with software emulation, hardware virtualization, or both. A single hardware and/or software platform may host a number of virtual machines, each of which may have access to some portion of the platform's resources, such as program code processing resources, storage resources, display resources, communication interfaces, etc.
Some cloud computer systems allow a client or administrator to request a network node for use in executing an application. However, to make this request a client/administrator needs to be aware of the network configuration for the node, such as by knowing the internet protocol (IP) address or domain name service (DNS) name of the node. For example, FIG. 1 shows a network cloud 102 with multiple servers labeled node 1 to node 5 (110-150). A user node interface 160, which may reside on the user's computer node, operates to identify the node(s) by their IP address(es) or DNS name(s) and providing commands to cause the node(s) to install and execute an application. Configuring the user node interface 160 to operate in this manner adds a level of complexity for users.